Aaron X (Shrek)
"Aaron X" is a movie spoof of "Shrek" Mr. X as Shrek Mrs. X. as Fiona Tuesday X as Donkey Truman X as Puss in boots Brandon as Gingy Sasquatch as Fairy god mother Houndoom (pokemon) as Human Shrek Chikorita (pokemon) as Horse Donkey Dedenne, Sylveon, and Bunnelby (pokemon) as the 3 maids Glowface as an Lord Farquaad, Missing Link as a Dragon Zombie dolls as Dronkeys Homebase in robot form as Human King Homebase in computer form as Toad King Mombot as a queen, The grumpy old troll (Dora the explorer) as a troll, Spiritomb as Mirror The Scream Queens as Witches, Minion pigs (Angry Birds) as 3 Piggies, Porky Bacon as a that guy who say "Hey! How's it going?" Babies as an ogre babies Wally as Prince Charming Copperhead as Wolf Some Old Guy as an old man Lorenzo as An evil guy Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) as Merlin Cats as themselves, Bug like Robots as 3 blind mice, Anime Boy as Pinoke, Mrs. X in Tuesday X's clothes as Human Fiona Rex X as Puppy ---------------- CHAPTERS: Aaron X, Aaron X 2, Aaron X the Third, Aaron X Forever After, and Aaron X 5 -------------------------- Trivia: - The few scenes from the second chapter is based on the deviantART post "Pokemorph: Mister and Tuesday X" - Pixel santa resembles santa from the real PC game "SUPER SANTA KICKER!!!" - This spoof is also available on GoAnimate, YouTube, Dailymotion, and Vimeo - The bonus short before "Aaron X Forever After" is called "Aaron X the Halls". - The characters from The X's, Pokemon, Fullmetal Alchemist, Angry Birds, SUPER SANTA KICKER, and Dora the explorer appeared in this spoof. - Mii characters appeared in this spoof too. - Glowface's 30 cats had a same color of Puss' -------------------------------------- Music: (song - scenes) "All Star" - during the start of the first chapter. "Duloc song" - Mr. X and Tuesday X sees the puppets singing the song in the first chapter. "Hallelujah" - Start of the wedding scene. "I'm a Believer" - A song near the end credits of the first chapter. "FunkyTown" - during the "We're going to the kingdom" scene from the second chapter. "Live or let Die" - during the sad scene from the third chapter. "Muppet Babies song (Muppets take Manhattan)" - during the "baby" scene near the end credits of the third chapter. "Everybody Dance Now" - during the scene where Tuesday tells her own story in "Aaron X the Halls". "Joy to the Word" - during the scene where Tuesday tells her own story in "Aaron X the Halls". "Deck the Halls" - during the end of "Aaron X the Halls". -------------------- QUOTES: Truman X: *panted badly* bleeeeech!!! blaaacchh!!! *coughs out a big hairball and gasp* hairball! Tuesday X: Aw! Nasty! - quote from the second chapter, Mr. X: WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE!!! - quote from the first chapter -------------------- LOGO VARIATIONS: Nickelodeon: An "i" turned black and got a red necktie in the first chapter, and the logo zoom down in the clouds in the third chapter. Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movies